


Next Year, We Talk About Costumes

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he is, Costumes, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Happy, Happy Halloween, M/M, Sam and Clint accidentally go as the same person, Steve is very done with his husband, Stony is more background, halloween party, no one should do bets with Natasha, we don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Was that a question, Bruce?” Snorting, the archer shakes his head. “You forget to go out and buy a costume, man?” He watches as the other curls in, face turning a faint shade of pink, and it’s all he needs to see to know that’s exactly what happened.Or, the Avengers celebrate Halloween.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Next Year, We Talk About Costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/633552871906050048/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> While Thor isn't mentioned in the snippet, he is in the aesthetic. And I imagined him dressing up as an officer worker, thinking it was the height of costume ideas. Steve just put on Avengers 1 suit and called it a day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“What are you dressed as?” Clint asks, face scrunching up, half hindered behind the sunglasses he’s wearing. 

“I’m a mad scientist?”

“Was that a question, Bruce?” Snorting, the archer shakes his head. “You forget to go out and buy a costume, man?” He watches as the other curls in, face turning a faint shade of pink, and it’s all he needs to see to know that’s exactly what happened. 

“Well, what are _you_ supposed to be?” Bruce shoots back, arms moving up to cross over his chest. 

“I’m _obviously_ Tony Stark.”

“Oh, hell no you aren’t!”

Head’s snapping towards the doorway, both Bruce and Clint watch as Sam comes sauntering in, tailor made suit covering him. It’s only belatedly, that either man notices Bucky shuffling in after, large knit sweater and fake black rimmed glasses adorning his face.

“No, no, no, no,” Clint whines, “He let you borrow one of his watches?”

“Of course he didn’t,” Sam grumbled. “I bribed Nat into stealing one for me, with my Nana’s famous banana, chocolate chip bread.”

“What! That’s cheating!”

“Says the man, who dressed up as his teammate,” Bucky remarks dryly, moving slow and careful, over towards one of the buffet tables. 

He moves, more in a shuffle, then the confident stride Bruce has come to expect from him. He furrows his brow, watching Bucky for a moment longer before letting out an indigent shout. “That’s funny, considering _you_ dressed up as _me_ for the party!”

Sam lets out a cackle, leaning into Clint as he laughs. “I told you, I told you, he’d figure it out.”

Straightening up from his hunch, Bucky shoots Sam a long look, “You said it’d take him an hour, though, so you still lost the bet, bird boy.”

“Did _none_ of you put thought into your costumes?”

All four heads turn to look at Nat, standing in the doorway. 

Blinking, Clint shuffles a little, “Are you dressed as someone from the 1900s?” 

“I’m a countess.”

“Uh.”

“That’s… what?.”

“What?”

Nat rolls her eyes, lips curving up into a small smirk, as she watches them flounder for a moment longer before clearing her throat and getting their attention. “Rhodey’s going as Dracula, and I’m going as his victim.”

“Oh,” Bruce murmurs, not really understanding but, “That’s pretty unique costume.”

“We aren’t staying long at the tower,” she explains. “He asked if I’d help out at the haunted house his younger cousin's school is putting on. I just wanted to stop by and see if Tony would go through with our bet, first.”

“Bet?” Sam asks, warily. Only Clint, Tony and people who didn’t know Natasha that well bet with her. And the people who hadn’t known before, learned after the first time, to never do it again. Why Tony and Clint seemed to think they would be any different, as a mystery of the universe no one understood. 

“Ha! Take _that_ Romanov.”

There were no words, in any language on Earth, that would have been able to describe the sound that escaped Clint, Bucky and Sam, as they fully took in Tony Stark, standing in the doorway, dressed as a giant, white rabbit.

“What.”

“The.”

“Hell?”

“Please, _please_ ,” Steve stresses, stepping around Tony and heading straight for the food table. “Don’t ask. Don’t mention it. Just pretend you’ve seen _nothing_.”

It’s quiet for a moment, before Sam clears his throat and says, “One of those times you wish you could drink, buddy?”

“You have _no_ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
